


Uncharted Waters

by writernotwaiting



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: Inspired by lokidreamsinbw's Adrift: "A disenchanted Loki decides to give life and love one more chance. A shy and quiet librarian, Loki, has been on the Soul Search dating site under the username Ophelia's Violets for a while now following his escape from a violent relationship, deciding to give love and life another chance. One day he gets his first message from a man who likes to meet him and he decides to go on this date, following his heart and his feeling about the man's kind eyes.Thor Odinson is the chief of the San Diego Harbor Police Department, recently divorced and hurting. His friends from work decide to hook him up with someone to help him snap out of this morose mindset. They decide to prank him, sending him on a blind date with Ophelia's Violets."





	Uncharted Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokidreamsinbw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/gifts), [Golikethat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golikethat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831443) by [Golikethat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golikethat/pseuds/Golikethat), [lokidreamsinbw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw). 



**Uncharted Waters**

He had a ring for an anchor  
before someone lost it  
now nobody’s home.  
nobody’s fault—  
he hauled in the line one morning  
and it was empty.

And you believed in those who believe,  
even though you don’t,  
but then a ghost taps on the window,  
shoves you away from the dock,  
and you drift  
until the pages you used for sails  
are full of periods.

full stop.

your vessel bobs in the water  
and the rescue leaves you  
beached.  
on land  
unmoored  
until the shadow becomes a bridge  
and you see your map,  
you see where it leads,  
and it’s a decision  
that finally makes sense.

so you walk.

And he doesn’t have an anchor anymore  
but he is tied to the sea  
and you taste like the ocean  
so you inhale  
touch your fingers to your lips  
and look up.


End file.
